Star Fox Biohazard
by Fiction Man 9000
Summary: Krystal splits up from her team in a horrid facility and teams up with a certain convict. Crossover with resident evil 0. Chapter 3 up
1. The Horror begins

Disclaimer: don't own anything that relates to nintendo and capcom.  
Note: Don't ask question on how they know about whats going on and about Earth they just do.

* * *

Out in space, the ship Great Fox is heading towards the planet, Earth. General Pepper has informed the Star Fox team about a bizarre murder incidence happening somewhere in the suburb of Raccoon City, victims were apparently eaten. Nothing in their training could have prepared them for the nightmares that ensue. "Okay is everyone ready," said the leader Fox McCloud. Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, and Krystal got prepared for their mission. Peppy Hare, an old rabbit, came through the doors. "Okay team, were right above Raccoon Forest. You're gonna have to get off right here." Everyone nodded. "Hey Krystal," said Fox. "Yes, Fox."

"Be careful, okay I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to you." Krystal just smiled and kissed his cheek.

In the forest, the team started their search for the murders. They then came upon a facility that looked like it hadn't been used in ages. "That place gives me the creep," said Slippy shaking a little. "C'mon everybody, let's find our prey." Fox said. The team went inside the building, ready their blaster for anything. "This place is empty," Falco spoke. "Well Falco, maybe we should investigate a little further," Fox smarted back. Krystal looked around the room and found a clip board that had papers clipped to it and the sheet of paper was an execution form. "Hey guys over here." They gathered around Krystal as she began reading it.

"Court order prisoner Billy Coen, ex-lieutenant is to be transported to the Ragathon Base...for execution," Krystal slowly said the last part. Krystal was never a big fan of execution. "Well guys, I guess we found who are target is," said Falco. "Okay everyone be on your guard. Our friend is brutal and ruthless," spoke the leader,"we'll split up from here. Krystal you go through those double doors, Falco and Slippy you take the front door and I'll take the door to the far right."

Krystal was walking down the dark corridor with no working lights. The room smelled of disgusting vomit that made the blue vixen gag. She then heard noise coming around the corner of the hall. It sound as though someone is eating like they hadn't ate in years. Krystal peeked around the corner and saw a person down on his knees with his back facing her, eating something. "Um, excuse sir-"Krystal stopped in mid sentence as she saw fresh blood flowing from the man food. Then she saw what he was eating. Another human being. The man stoped what he was doing and slowly turned his head towards Krystal, revealing bloody lips and pale eyes. Krystal figured out that it wasn't a human, it wasn't even alive. It was, a zombie. The vixen was so horrified that she didn't pull the trigger on her blaster. She started to move backwards not noticing the chair behind her.

Krystal tripped over the chair, throwing her weapon far from her. She was totally helpless now as the monster grew nearer and nearer ready to have a furry snack. Krystal was too scared she started to scream. All of a sudden there was a gun shot from behind Krystal. She saw that the bullet hit the zombie right in the middle of the forehead and it fell over dead. Krystal turned her head to thank whoever saved her life. "Thank you for saving-"Krystal stop as she saw who had saved her life. Billy Coen.

* * *

review and please take it easy  
Another note: I knowI took thisstory down only because it been having trouble loading another chapter, but I finally fixed it and I got the second chapter made but I'll load it until i get one good review


	2. Cooperating

Disclaimer: still don't own anything of nintendo or capcom  
Note: This chapter may contain a spoil at the beginning of Resident Evil 0 only the beginning

* * *

"Billy...Coen," Krystal was surprised to already have found the convict. Billy was surprised that she knew his name. "You know me? How?" he said. "One of your documents was lying around here."

"Oh, I see, you're a police fox aren't you. Can't say I've met someone like you." "We came from space."

"Space, we, so there's more of you?" Krystal nodded. "I see, well I believe that our little chat time is over," Billy said just as he's was about to leave the room. "Hold it," Krystal shouted, "you're under arrest."

"No thanks doll face," Billy lifted his left wrist showing a pair of handcuffs, "I already worn handcuffs." Billy left the room leaving Krystal. Then her radio went off. "Krystal, come in Krystal," it was Peppy! "Peppy?"

"Krystal I been studying the file Fox sent about Billy and found out that Billy Coen killed as many as...twenty three people." That put a shock look on Krystal face. "Be careful Krystal. You might wanna think twice before killing him." And with that, Peppy signed off. Krystal was still surprise hearing Billy killed thatmany people.

Krystal went back to her investigation. The vixen was hoping that there weren't anymore of those beings. Just that one was giving her the edge to abandon the mission. She went through the door at the end of the hallway. There she found a room with stairs and a locked door. Then the door behind her open, she quickly turned around to find Billy. "It's going to be dangerous from here on in. Why don't we cooperate?" said Billy. Krystal was now shocked as ever to her those words coming from a convict. "Cooperate with you? A wanted felon? No thanks, I can handle it on my own." Billy just smirk, 'She sounds just like Rebecca.'

"What's your name?" said Billy. "The name is Krystal," the vixen said. "Well then, Krystal. Why don't you go and try, while I wait here." Krystal just gave him a dirty look and went up the stairs.

There she found an empty room; it looked more like an attic. She made her way over to the other door on the other side. Before opening it, she heard some kind of squishy sound. She turned around and found no one. She walked to the middle of the room and heard the noise again except much closer. Her heart started to beat real hard against her chest. She turned around a found a group of leeches making their way towards her. They crawled all over Krystal body as she started to scream for help. Gun shots were heard in the room as the leeches fell right off her body. Krystal fell to the ground panting. She looked up and saw Billy holding his gun up to his shoulder. "Are you alright?" asked Billy. Krystal responded by giving a thumbs up. "Listen we need to cooperate. I don't think we can stand a chance doing it alone."

"Why do you insist?"

"If you haven't noticed I saved your life, twice already and also, I been through something like this before." Krystal took a minute to think. "Alright, but if you try anything funny I will shoot." Billy nodded.

"Okay, now let's try and get that door unlocked, alright," said the convict. Krystal nodded her head. Both of them went to the door that Krystal was about to go through before she was attacked. Inside they found two zombies munching on a dead body. Both took their guns and basted them. When the zombies died, Billy went over to their meal and step on the head of the body. "Billy! What was that for?" Krystal asked. Billy simply replied "It's to stop the body from becoming active."

"What! You mean if you were killed by those things you become one?" Billy nodded. "And they are not pleasant when they are just become active," said Billy. They then went to the door on the left side of the room. The room had crates everywhere with a key laying on one next to the wall. 'This must be the key to that door,' Krystal thought to herself. Billy was checking the room for no bodies. He found one, but was too late to destroy the body for it had just became active right in front of Billy face. "Shit!" Billy shouted alarming Krystal. Then two more bodies that were perfectly hidden rose up.

Without hesitation, Billy started to fire at the closes zombie to him. Krystal helped Billy with the one he was shooting at. The crimson zombies started to charge at them after getting hit by the combination of two guns. Billy and Krystal figured that it was futile to continue fighting something that just won't flinch when getting shot. The duos quickly dodge the super flesh eating cannibals and ran out the door without getting bit or scratched. They quickly ran into the next room where the locked door is. They were both panting real hard due to the fact they ran like hell. "Okay, do you still have the key?" Billy asked the vixen. Krystal searched her entire suit, but found no key. "Uh…oops," was all she said. "Oops! What does oops mean!" Billy shouted getting nervous. Krystal lowered her head. She accidentally left the key in the room with those monsters.

Billy was about to argue until Krystal radio went off. "Krystal, can you hear me? This is Fox,do you copy?"

"This is Krystal, over."

"Krystal, is everything all right in your position?" Krystal didn't want to worry Fox so she lied. "Yes, everything is fine, and how about you?"

"Not liking what I've been shooting at, that's all I can say." Krystal knew what Fox was meaning. "I'll get back to my investigation. Fox, over and out." As Fox signed off, Krystal was getting a sick feeling that this mission isn't going to end very well. "Are you ok, Krystal?" Billy asked the scared vixen. She didn't answer.

"Look, let's go check the other rooms and see what else we can find, okay." Billy said snapping Krystal out of her trance. The vixen finally snapped out of her trance and looked at Billy. Billy led them out to the main hall of the facility. None of the other Star Fox members were there, so they went through the front door, the door Falco and Slippy went through. It was a brighthallway with three doors on the side and one at the end.

They tried the three doors but they were locked. "Is there any room in this facility that's not locked?" Krystal whined. They went through the door at the end and luckily weren't locked. The door led to a garden, a small one at that. The duos checked out the surrounding to see if they could find anything useful. Billy was checking the garden patch, while Krystal was checking the gate. She found that it was locked, but could see that the path leads into a graveyard. Just then, Krystal heard Billy shrieked in disgust. "What? What is-" Krystal stop in mid sentence when she spotted an arm. But that arm looked familiar to Krystal. Then it hit her! It was Falco arm! Krystal felt sick to her stomach. She put her hand to her mouth to keep from throwing up.

"Does it belong to someone you know?" asked Billy. Krystal looked up at Billy with a tear coming down her eye. "Hey, look, Krystal I only found the arm and no body. So it's most likely that your friend is still alive," said Billy trying to cheer her up. Krystal tried her best to smile, but seeing Falco arm. Krystal felt like she lost all hope for his survival.

"Hm, hey, here's a shotgun. Now we can get that key in that one room," Billy said with a little joy in his heart. Krystal just nodded without looking at the weapon. "Here, you better take it," Billy said as he handed her the shotgun. Krystal didn't move or try to reach for the shotgun. "C'mon, we better leave before something decides to show up," said Billy. Krystal looked at Billy and saw something in his background. "Billy, what's that?" Krystal pointed to the creature she was staring at. Billy turned around and saw what she was looking at. The thing had sharp claws on all four. It had no skin, only the muscle was showing just as well as its brain and got was a really long tongue. And what made matters even worst was that it brought two morefriends along.

* * *

Review please


	3. surprise attack

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything that relates to Star Fox or Resident Evil  
Just a little hint: Billy still has his handcuff on but not his dogtag. Just letting you know.

* * *

There were three skinless creatures climbing down the wall blocking Billy and Krystal only exit. Krystal gripped the shotgun real tight readying to blast some freaks. Billy aimed his handgun at the head of one of the monster, hoping to save some bullets. As the creatures made their way to the ground level, one made a giant leap for Krystal. The vixen was caught off guard but saved by Billy, making a shot in the head. The creature fell to Krystal's feet giving her the advantage to make a good shot in the head. As Krystal blast the now headless creature, Billy was getting the attention from the other two skinless monsters as they clawed at him. Billy successfully managed to dodge their attacked as it was aimed at his feet. The convict killed one of them with five shots to the head but the other managed to whip Billy with its tongue into his stomach. It felt like a bee sting mixed with acid. Krystal quickly shot the long tongued beast making it fly backwards. The beast looked liked it had trouble trying to get off its back before it died.

"Thanks Krystal," Billy thanked Krystal for getting that last one that whipped him. Krystal smiled and nodded her head. But her smile soon faded as looked back at Falco's arm. "Billy we got to find my friend, he may be dying as we speak of now," Krystal said.

"Alright, can you call him with your radio?"

"His communicator is on his torn off arm so we won't be able to get connections with him."

"Connections you say, hey Krystal."

"Yes?"

"Can your communicator be able to call my radio?" Billy said showing the vixen his walkie-talkie. "I'm not sure?" said Krystal.

"Well does it need frequency?"

"No."

"Damn, I don't think we'll be able to get in touch with each other using different connections," Billy stroll over to the torn off arm, "is this the communicator?" Krystal nodded her head. "Will it be ok if I borrow it so that we can stay in touch in case we get separated?" Krystal nodded her head again. Billy slid the communicator off the arm and slipped it on to his right wrist. "Ok let's test it," said Billy as he left his wrist to his face. He press a button on the communicator and Krystal face appeared on the screen. "Can you hear me," Billy said. "Loud and clear," Krystal responded. "Alright then let's go get that key from those undead freaks." Krystal smiled as she nodded.

As the duo went back inside the bright hallway, a crack was heard at the only window in the corridor. Both of them stared at the window as they pass by it seeing if something would happen. As they reached the door, a loud crash was heard behind them jumping through the window was a dog that was very much similar to the zombies. Billy started to shoot the zombie canine as it charged at them. It took three shot for the canine to be put to sleep.

Krystal got near the zombie dog to examine it. "What the heck happen in this facility?" Krystal pondered. 'This is definitely the work of Umbrella,' Billy thought to himself. Krystal looked up at Billy with wariness in her eyes. Krystal thought to herself 'How is all this happening? The dead is up and about and there's those brain showing monster, this dog and leeches. The leeches came out nowhere to be exact, after they crawled all over me; my entire body was cover with leeches until Billy rescued me. Why didn't anyone of those leeches try to attack Billy anyway? Wait a minute, Billy said he been through something like this before. Does Billy now something about this place and all what's going on? Maybe I'll ask him once I fully trust this man."

"Krystal, are you alright?" Krystal finally snapped out of her mind at the sound of Billy's voice. She nodded her head. The duos left the room and went all the way to the other side of the main hall of the facility and enter that dark corridor. They passed the dead corpse that attack Krystal and the other corpse that it was lunching on earlier. They went into the next room and went up stairs into the attic like room and into the next. Before they went into the next room, Billy put his hand on the handle and turns his head towards Krystal who was readying her shotgun and nodded. Billy open the door wide open to let Krystal enter to quickly shot one of the dangerous zombies in the head making it blow up. Billy quickly entered to help out the vixen two rid the other two nuisance zombies. Once all three were completely dead, Krystal went to pick up the key with a victorious smile on her face.

Both made their way back towards the door near the stairs to see if the key fits the door. Luckily it was the right key. They both their way into a room that looked more like an office. There were three statues as well with one blue, the other red and last one green. Krystal examines the room while Billy located a journal. He began to read it out loud so that Krystal could hear.

_March 21_

_Today I was assigned to keep record of today leeche specimen. The manager James Marcus always has been bragging on about how great his children were. I never knew that old kook had any kids or a wife at that. All I know is that he been doing a lot of tests on leeches. One day my good friend Mary was assisting Marcus at the time and she said when she was on her way back to the lab, she saw the leeches make a full look alike of Marcus. I don't how the hell they did that but it sounded interesting._

_March 24_

_Mary is now dead! I saw what that old kook did to her! He fed her to his leeches because all she did was accidentally killed one that slipped out of the case and she stepped on it by accident. Marcus went into a rage and threw her in the cage saying she will now face punishment by his children for the lost of their lost sibling. The leeches crawled over Mary body as she screamed her head off as the leeches fed on her. When they were done she was nothing but bones left. What the hell are they! Marcus spotted me and told me if I were to live I won't tell anyone about what I saw. I cooperated, feared to have a death like Mary did. Mary, my best friend is now gone._

_March 25_

_Today I was told to watch three keys that looked a lot like leeches. They fit into the three statues with Marcus face on it. To make sure I don't lose the keys, I put them in a box right under the desk for safe keeping so I don't put my life on the line. Mary is gone but I'll live for the both of us._

_ Tommy Woodward._

"Did Marcus really do that to someone who worked for him?" Krystal asked a little shock hearing what Marcus did to Mary. Billy didn't answer, he just kept looking at the journal. The name Marcus never sounded too pleasant to Billy. Billy once fought Marcus with a S.T.A.R.S member Rebecca Chambers. Marcus is now believed to be dead. Krystal went over to other side of the desk and looked for that box the journal said about. Billy looked at the statues with Marcus face on it. Billy was having a feeling that something he may not won't to find out. "Hey Billy," Krystal called out. Billy looked over at Krystal who had a worry look on her face. "There's…only one in here."

* * *

Well what do you think. Review please.


End file.
